Happy Saint Patrick's Day!:
by Mrs. OrlandoBlooms
Summary: hi! if none of you knew today is St.Pat's day! woohoo and i'm irish so that means.....Double woohoos. i wrote a little irish thing which i'd like you all to read.


Hi it's Ailish!

Happy Saint Patrick's day!

Any ways how many of you know who St.Patrick is? Well although I put this under Sango/Bankotsu it thought I'd give you a short history lesson:)

Saint Patrick.

Saint Patrick is known as the Apostle of Ireland.

When He was 16 he was kidnapped and shipped to Ireland to be a slave. He lived in the mountains as a Shepard and spent his time in prayer. He once had a dream telling him to go back to Britain. He took this as sign that he must run away back to Britain, as the dream told him. He then studied in several monasteries in Europe. He then became a bishop and was told by the pope to convert England and Ireland. After 33 years he had finally converted Ireland and it became known as the _"Land of Saints"_

This is his confession….

"**_I came to the _****_Irish_****_ people to preach the Gospel and endure the taunts of unbelievers, putting up with reproaches about my earthly pilgrimage, suffering many persecutions, even bondage, and losing my birthright of freedom for the benefit of others. _**

If I am worthy, I am ready also to give up my life, without hesitation and most willingly, for Christ's name. I want to spend myself for that country, even in death, if the Lord should grant me this favor.

It is among that people that I want to wait for the promise made by him, who assuredly never tells a lie. He makes this promise in the Gospel: "They shall come from the east and west and sit down with Abraham, Isaac and Jacob." This is our faith: believers are to come from the whole world."

On his breatplate was inscribed….

"Christ shield me this day:  
Christ with me,  
Christ before me,  
Christ behind me,  
Christ in me,  
Christ beneath me,  
Christ above me,  
Christ on my right,  
Christ on my left,  
Christ when I lie down,  
Christ when I arise,  
Christ in the heart of every person who thinks of me,  
Christ in every eye that sees me,  
Christ in the ear that hears me"

* * *

Now time for my random totally drunk-off-Guiness theory….. Bankotsu is Irish. No doubt in my mind!

I believe Rumiko Takahashi heard of the notorious "Black Donnellys"

And here my reason why….

The Black Donnellys…

The Donnellys were Irish emigrant family of three, who dreamed of a better life. They moved to Canada in the early 1840s.The father, JamesS.r found simple work to feed his small family and shortly after their second son Willliam. The Donnellys still longed for land and moved into the wilderness.

Bacause he couldn't afford the land he took over vacant land illegally and moved his small family onto it. Land was owned by an absentee landlord, so it didn't bother him a bit. They soon began to clear the land to build the small house. They then had another son who they named Renkotsu…er.I mean John. Over the next few year they had 4 other chhildren Robert, Patrick, Michael, and Tomas. They now had nine in all. They were living quite happily until the absentee landlord sold the land Michael Maher, this didn't go well with James. He defiantly challenged anyone to try and take it from him. Patrick Farrell challenged James.

The two went to court where it was decided that the Donnellys would have 50 acres of the northern of the land and Farrell would get the southern 50 acres.

It was at a public gathering that the two saw each other. Know know how the fight began but Patrick Farrell ended up dead with a deep gnash through his temple.James was now a murderer a warrant was issued for his arrest.For the next 11 months James hid in the forest , people believed he vanished into thin air. His wife and eldest children knew though.

Sometimes the neighbour saw him but he disguised himself as a woman working at his wife's side. When it became cold he hid out in the stable owned by their friends.(A.N- Hmmmm. Kinda like in the story Redemption) Nearly a year after the death of Farrell, James turned himself in. He was sentenced to be hanged.

His wife was horrified, but she wasn't gonna let this happen. She got a petition signed to soften the penalty. Luckly it worked instead of death he was sentaced to 7 years in prison.

On Feb 4 the family was getting ready their for arsony the next day. At 12:00pm All hell broke loose. Men entered the house, armed with clubs to beat the Donnellys. They began to them. Their neice and farmhand ran upstairs to avoid the terrifying fate. The niece, Bridget slammed the door before the farmhand could enter.

The rest of the story s really sad and I don't want to force you to read on but I suggest you read on about them. Their tale has a lot to do with rasism and really deep. I don't want to give it away.

* * *

So now I will explain Why Bankotsu and the band of 7 are irish.

Bankotsu is Irish!

I have decided to write this in bullet proof style, please I hope you're alright with this…

#1-He like to drink- there is an sterotypical belief that Irish people drink a lot and I have one thing to say…Of course I mean they created Guiness, Bailey's, Whiskey, oh and don't forget Irish coffee! Dude need I say more Bankotsu's gotta be Irish.

#2-Bankotsu has blue eyes- Ireland was invading by the Norse and Spanish, so obliviously Blue eyes are very common and it would also explain his well tanned skin 

#3- Bankotsu short-tempered- sigh yes irish people really are very fiery. My granny is a great example of that shudders.

#4-Bankotsu's shortness- Come on don't tell me you forgot about Lapercuans !

#5- Bankotsu Donnelly- Come on think about it 2 parents and 7 sons killed by an entire village! I even think you remember some key asspect that the characters have in common.

Jakotsu-Dressed in woman's clothing- James s.r

Renkotsu- Arsony-

* * *

Now I present to you the short story I have composed for your reading based on a old story.

"The Legend of Migrain!"

Starring- Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu, and Sango

One day a young farmer by the name of Bankotsu had a dilema. His new neighbour , by the names of Renkotsu had moved in and accused Bankotsu of stealing his harvast from him. Bankotsu was furious he needed the wheat more then some bachelor living on his own. Bankotsu had a young family to care for, he had three sons and his young wife, Sango was expecting. Seeing that she was in no condidition to work, so his work had doubled, plus keeping his wild young lad behaved and away from Renkotsu's field.

Bankotsu stomped into his house absolutely angry. Sango lifted her head to notice his presense. He was extremely pissed. When his wild sons came running to their father they were absolutely hyper, they grabbed his arms and were jumping all around. Bankotsu didn't need this . He pulled the boys off his arms.

"Will you little trols get off me and calm down. My God are you kids crazy!" He yelled, looking angerily at the the boys.There was silence,finally! Until, the youngest boy began to sob.

"Papa doesn't love me!" He cried in his high-pitched sreachy voice, which was even worse on Bankotsu stress.

He just exploded! "Sango can you shut your son up!" Sango looked at her husband and then her son and sighed.

"Baby, come here, your mommy needs a hug from her yonug strong laddy." She said in a soft voice opening her arms to the boy, who gladly ran into his mothers embrace. She looked over her shoulder to see her husband starting to calm down, he ploped into his sturdy wooden chair finally beginning to relax.

He looked over to the other two boy sitting on the ground. They were playing with some simple toys made of twigs. He then looked over to his wife. She was so beautiful, her soft brown hair tied in a loose bind with some strands sticking out. She was very good with the boys, she held them so tentively, as if she would never let go.

Suddenly her face took upon a look of surprise, she looked over to the two boy. And smiled

"Boy come here," She said in her cooing voice. The boys came over to their mother's side. She then took each of their hands and put them on her large stomach." Feel the small child kid!" she whispered, her cheeks glowing. The boy took on a look of pure astonishment.

"Isn't he strong?" She said with thrill. By now Bankotsu had entered the conversation.

"He! No no, we can't have anymore boy, we need a girl in the house." The boys looked at their father with disgust the eldest spoke up.

"No father, girl are annoying!" He groaned.

"No offence to you ma." The middle son said. She rolled her eyes and slapped him softly on the head.

"Ok boys it's bed time." She said clapping her hand after she got up from her chair. The boys giggled then ran up to their rooms. Sango got up and shouted up for them to remember to say their prayers.

Once they were upstairs she went up to her husband and kneeled in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his nose. She looked up into his amazing blue eyes.

"Sango, I'm sorry for my outrage."

"It's no problem but what had angered you so?"

"…Our new neighbour claims I stole his wheat."

Sango's eyes widened and she suddenly got up."He what! Oh he's gonna die, I'm going to go over and give him a nice welcoming gift" She began to storm towards the door. Bankotsu quickly got up and grabbed his wife's arms.

"Sango calm down I can fight my own battles."

She sighed,"Then what are you going to do to settle this."

He just shrugged "I don't know a fist fight."

"Oh ya that's great, what if he sues us, we hardly have any moey and if you went to jail it would be really hard to run this household." Said Sango,"Why don't you go out gfor a drink to relive you mind."

"…Fine, but don't wait up for me." He said.

* * *

Bankotsu went to the bar that night to relive his troubled mind. His friend Jakotsu joined him. But sadly He saw Renkotsu slouched in the shadows of the bar sipping his whiskey. It absolutely disgusted Bankotsu to know that this man was in the bar he was in.'I'm going to take care ot this one way or another.' He stood up and walked towards Renkotsu. He dropped his fist on the table and the fight began.

"Hey! You have no reason to accuse me of stealing from you. I expect an appoligy!" Bankotsu demanded.

"Well I'm not going to appoligize to a thief." Renkotsu said impassively.

"Listen I have three sons and my wife is pregnant, can't you understand."

'Well sure, I understand that you should stop fucking your little bitch and get rid of those little brats."

Bankotsu fist balled, he punched Renkotsu hard in the cheek. "Do not speak of my kin that way!" Renkotsu immediately stood up and glared at him.

Jakotsu walked up to them carrying to big cups of ale."Two big pints of ale, on the house."

The two men gladly drank up the ale.

* * *

Soon things started going fuzzy but Bankotsu was still angry He began to yell at Renkotsu

"It's My Grain!"

And renkotsu replied.

"No mine."

They kept repeating themselves getting louder and louder with every word. But by this time they were each on their tenth drink. This went on though out the night until the two passed out on the floor of the bar.

* * *

The next day the two woke up with spliting head aches. And no knew if it was from all the yelling or all the alcohol!

And that's how the migrain happened.

* * *

Well i hope that your not to annoyed with this irish mumbo-jumbo! please tell me what you think!:) 


End file.
